


The Emerald knight

by ElisaReven



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaReven/pseuds/ElisaReven
Summary: You are the Emerald knight, a girl, a beta and English. The only English person to have purchased the SAO game, the strange thing here is that you haven't left the grid yet. You're still inside the game, after the fall of SAO and quests of ALO you still haven't come out of the nerve gear...but why? Where is your body and who is holding you inside the game? for this one Kirito and Asuna have never been a couple.





	1. The emerald Knight

"She was a beta wasn't she? For SAO?" Asuna asked sliding herself onto the wall beside Klien.   
"Yeah, one of the top, only three levels below Kirito." He answered her resting his head down on his hands.   
"What is she doing here? I don't remember her being around after level sixty. I thought she had died."   
"No, she just stopped fighting, it was weird. She was almost as good as Kirito, ended up being just one level below him, by that level; then all of a sudden she slid down to a lower level and then we didn't see much of her. People used to say they had seen her wondering about the forests or close to the lakes like she had always done but she didn't fight anymore."   
"The emerald blade just stopped fighting?" Liz asked walking up beside them and resting her back on the wall.   
"Yeah. No one really knows why."   
All three of them looked over to the fountain in the square; a girl sat on the edge wrapped in an emerald coloured cloak. One hand had come out and was brushing along the surface of the water.   
"Why do you think she is out in the open now?" Asuna questioned, sighing a little.   
"I don't know but I don't think it's a coincidence that Kirito wanted to come down to this level. None of us have been down here for like a year." Klien said.   
"She is an amazing user." Yui flew out of Asuna's pocket and landed on her shoulder. "I looked into her info on the system, her stats are amazing. I've never seen a level so high."   
"What level is she Yui?" Klien stood up a little straighter.   
"She is level 2000."   
"2000? I didn't think that existed!" Klien almost shouted.   
"How?"   
"I don't know but her stats say that she has been logged in for a long time."   
"How long is long?"   
"After four days the counter stops and it is left with four stars. Her stars are green. I'm sorry I don't know what that means."   
The three looked at her with their mouths open and eyes wide.   
"Who is she?" Sinon asked.  
"She was an SAO player. One of the best. A lone player like Kirito was originally. She was great could kill almost any monster she wanted. Sometimes she would join in with the parties for boss fights, but never stayed for the drops." Klien answered.   
"She has a special skill, an original one, but the system is hiding it from my view." Yui said a little disappointed.   
Yui said no more but pointed towards the girl at the fountain. Kirito was approaching her and he sat down without speaking. The girl looked up to him and slowly lowered her hood. Dark green hair fell down around her face and the four watching them saw instantly how different she really was. This girl was not from Japan.   
"It is nice to see you Kirito."   
"It has been a long time Hamia."   
For a moment they looked at each other, a meaningful look that only they understood.   
"You have done well for yourself since SAO. All of this, these worlds are amazing."   
"Thank you but I did not create them I just helped with the seed. I did not know you were still playing Hamia."   
She sighed and turned away from him.   
"What is it?"   
"I never stopped playing Kirito."   
His eyebrows drew in together and he starred at her hard.   
"It is the reason I called you here today; I need your help. When SAO was destroyed I found myself in a new game a new world."   
"ALO?"   
"Yes, but then when you defeated that game, I heard that everyone was awoken once more and returned to reality. I however did not. Where I woke was in a world of blank darkness. Slowly around me a new grid was formed and I watched as this new world of VR gaming was created around me. All my stats stayed from SAO, no matter which world I found myself in I was the same as I was before."   
"You never woke up?"   
She shook her head.   
"But that can't be it's been almost four years since we started SAO, surely we would know by now if someone hadn't woken up."   
She shrugged.   
"I can see if I can find your real body, out there. If we find you then maybe we can find out how this happened."   
"Okay."   
"Come with me, my friends can help us."   
"Your guild?"   
"Guild?" He thought for a moment, then a smile spread across his face, "Yes I suppose they are my guild, we will have to think of a name." He laughed taking your hand and standing up. He looked down at the green markings on her skin.   
"These are more than when we were in the beta testing?"   
"Yes, I won the skill, I was the only one then who got it. When the real game started they had taken the skill out."   
"But you got too keep it."   
"Just like you were allowed to keep your hunting stats. All of us Beta's got one thing."   
"You know they are called beaters now right?"   
She looked away from him again.   
"Come on. My friends are awaiting us. I can't keep anything a secret from them." He gestured to the group on the far side of the square and noticing they all jumped away hiding behind the wall. Kirito laughed and lead you over to them.   
After explaining the situation to the group they all agreed to help.   
"We'll all log out now and see what we can find. Each of us have different connections we should be able to find you somehow." Asuna answered.   
"Where did you log in the first day of SAO? That might help us."   
"I was in the Kayabo facility."   
"Wha-?" they all answered in shock.  
"How did you get there?" Kirito asked.   
"I suppose because I was flown in. I was the top VRMMORPG gamer in England and the only one to play that game. I was flown in to the country and given a private room at the facility. I don't really remember anything else."   
"Okay we'll see what we can do."   
The others all logged out, leaving just Hamia and Kirito standing in the living room of Asuna's cabin. He stepped up to you and took her hand. His dark eyes looked into her blue ones.   
"I like that you kept your blue eyes, Hamia. I have always admired them."   
She stepped away from him.  
"You shouldn't talk to me that way Kirito"   
"Why not?"   
"You are with Asuna."   
Kirito scoffed.   
"I am not."   
"But…it was the talk of SAO they said you were the only one that she had ever considered, and Yui she calls you both mumma and papa. The two of you have been fighting side by side for a long time, I just assumed-"   
"She is best and strongest friend but no, we are not one."   
She nodded her head once.  
"Now the others are gone, can I see your personal info?"   
It had been irrational, she knew they would find out her real name once they were all back but she didn't want them all looking at her player info at the same time. Maybe this way she could keep somethings secret.   
"Your name is (Y/N)? That's a real nice name."   
"It's an English name, I guess." She replied slightly awkwardly.   
"I like it, I don't know any other English people." Kirito grinned.   
********************************  
Kirito had left Yui with you so that you would not be lonely whilst they were away, but it had been almost two days since any of them had logged into the game. Both of you were starting to get anxious. Hoping to ease yourself you slipped into a bath. They were very different to the ones you had back in the real world. Still you tried to remember how it felt to slip in to the warmth of water and let yourself feel it again in that moment. Yui appeared next to you and sat herself on the edge of the tub.   
"Are you worried that they won't come back?" You asked her.   
"Yes." The small girl wiped away a stray tear.   
"They will, they are just busy."   
As if they had been waiting for your que, the two of you heard the distinct sound of a user logging into the game somewhere in the house. You stood up and climbed out of the bath, just as you were reaching for a towel the door swung open and Kirito stood there.   
"Hamia are you-" He froze, eyes going wide before he spun himself round clasping his hand over his eyes.  
"I am so sorry Hamia, I didn't realise you were…Forgive me."   
"Kirito." You put a hand on his shoulder, your body now wrapped in a green towel. "Kirito you can turn around. It is not a problem."   
Very slowly and red faced Kirito turned round to face you, he kept his eyes firmly on your face.   
"Have you found out anything?" You asked hopeful. He shook his head.   
"We have not been able to find you. There are no records of you at all on the original servers for SAO. It's as if you never joined the game. All other users who were at the facility have been accounted for."   
Your shoulders fell and and a few tears welled in your eyes, threatening to fall over.   
"I do have good news though, Hamia! We found your player info and hacked into it. I was able to reapply your fighting ability before I was kicked out by firewalls."   
Your smiled quivered slightly and you felt your chest bubble with a little excitement.   
"We could go out and spare if you want to, see if you still have any skills left." Kirito asked nervously.   
You agreed almost instantly and you both ran past everyone else to get outside. Asuna and Klien watched you go, the two of them sat on the sofa. Sonin came and sat between them.   
"I never asked before, I thought it disrespectful, but what did happen between you and Kirito, Asuna? I heard stories that once the two of you were set to be the greatest power couple that the VR worlds had ever seen?"   
Asuna looked thoughtfully out of the window.   
"It wasn't long after he became part of the blood oath guild, we had come out for a while to solve a slight mystery of our own and I thought he might have asked me to marry him then. In fact I truly believe he was close to it. Still on the morning before we returned to the guild I watched him sitting beside a lake. He didn't notice me because he was so wrapped up in what he was watching. It was Hamia; she was swimming in the lake. It was early in the morning; the sky had hardly begun to brighten again. Even I could see how beautiful she was. Herr pale skin painted with all those green pictures, like a work of living art. Then I saw his face, and I knew, I knew that he would never love me the way he loved her.   
I suppose because of them meeting during the beta tests they hold a strong bond between them. If they had met properly in the beginning of SAO I doubt any of us would have known them, not really. They would have gone on just the two of them until the game finished."   
Asuna stood.   
"I think I might go home, my mum will be waiting for me. I'll see if I can find anything else out whilst I'm there."   
She smiled at her friends and logged out of ALO. Klien stood and made his way outside to where you and Kirito were sparring, both your swords drawn.   
"A stale mate, come on Kirito, no one has beaten you yet. You can't let this kid do it!" He laughed. Kirito looked at you and smiled.   
"I was always a higher level than you but now…"   
"You are almost a thousand levels below me, Kirito. I may not have fought on the battlefield for a long time but my skills have been honed in the dojos."   
You both laughed, agreeing to stay your swords and end your game. As you did, you felt the ground rumble. A black cloud covered the usually bright sky and a great monster not seen before came bounding towards you both. Its eight legs causing the ground to rupture with each step. The creature stopped just short of the three of you. From above it jumped two people one woman and one man. They drew their swords and bared their sharp teeth.   
"We are here for the girl! She is ours and we will have her!" The two shouted in unison.   
Before anyone had a chance to stop it, the creature had lunged forward scooping you up and placing you it's back along with the two people. Kirito watched as they bound away with you.   
Above him a quest box appeared.


	2. 2

Kirito knelt on the ground defeated, Klien stepped up beside him .   
"She's a quest? She can't be a quest, she's a real person!"   
Sinon and the others came running out to them.   
"What the hell was that?" She asked.   
"They took Hamia, she's a quest." Klien answered.   
"No look!" Yui pointed to the quest information. "I don't think it is her exactly. The quest is beating the ones who took her. I believe it could have been any of you that she took, but this is a onetime quest."   
"Like Excalibur was?" Klien asked. Yui nodded.   
"We will be the only ones to receive this quest."   
"It is to do with her." Kirito said, his head still bowed, "the quest is a onetime because it is about her. I should have protected her better."   
"Kirito if this was meant to happen there isn't anything you could have done." Liz told him.   
He shook his head.   
"No, I was stood right here, they didn't put any freeze spells on us or anything, I just watched them take her. I should have done something."   
"Don't beat yourself up about this. Let's just save her."   
"Yui?" He looked up to his AI daughter, "Do you think you could find her, go to her. Maybe you can stay with her let her know that we are going to find her?"   
"Yes Papa." Yui disappeared from them all.   
"I'll log out and tell Asuna what is happening, we'll have another look in the real world and see if we can find her. Maybe if we get her out of the Nerv Gear we can stop the quest better." Liz said. Everyone agreed with her and she logged out.   
Klien basically dragged Kirito back to his feet and in to the cabin. Yui reappeared beside them.   
"I found her, but I cannot get to her. She is being kept in the middle of the Anderian caves. It's a new part of the map I haven't seen before. I cannot get into it."   
"Can you see it though?" Kirito asked. Yui shook her head. She told them that the caves were not mapped out on the system; all she knew was that there were a lot monsters inside.   
"I will go and start fighting them. You all go and help Liz and Asuna to find her out there." Kirito said equipping both his swords.   
"No way," Klien almost shouted. "I'm totally coming with you! There is no way you can do this alone."   
"You'll need help." Agil stated matter-of-factly.   
The Liz logged out but the others stayed to help, Sinon, Sugu, Agil, Klien and Kirito made their way to the farthest corner of the level eighty four. The mountain rose up into the artificial sky and towered over them. Right at the top was the opening to the Anderian Caves. They all sprout their wings and flew up as far as they could before the shin of their wings died out.   
"We'll have to climb from here." Agil stated.   
"It'll take us days to get up there!"   
"Don't be so dramatic Sinon." Klien laughed.   
"It will take us three hours to get there I think." Kirito said passing them, his whole body screamed at them. Each of his movements told them that he was on a mission and he would slow for no one and nothing. They each shared a look before following him.   
"Why do you think this is so important to him?" Sugu whispered to Klien.   
"They knew each other in the beginning. I guess, from what Asuna says he has harboured feelings for her for a long time." He shrugged back at her.   
*********************************  
Asuna was on her phone walking around her bedroom.   
"No thank you, you have been very helpful. Please call me if you do find any information. Good bye." Hanging up the phone she dropped it onto her bed and sighed in frustration. It was in that moment that her mother burst into the room.   
"Asuna I think I may have found her. Your friend. Come with me." The two of them rushed into her mother's study and crowded the computer. On the screen was a lot of information that Asuna did not understand.   
"Here look, the original plans for the first day of SAO. There were seven people in the Kayabo facility that day. Only one of them came from England. See she is here in this picture."   
Asuna looked at the photograph on the screen and saw (Y/N) standing there, though she had no green markings on her body and her hair was a dark shade of (Y/H/C) instead of green. She was smiling at the camera and seemed just as excited as everyone else.   
"According to this blog when we found out about the game everyone in the facility was kept there and several medical professionals were brought into tend to them, but they only tended to six people. The other was nowhere to be seen. They couldn't find her and so assumed that she had not taken part in the game.   
Asuna you have to understand that I have broken many laws to find you this information."   
"Broken laws? What do you mean mum?"   
"This girl has been hidden very well. When you were kept in the game it was for the wrong reasons and your father and I did not see it. This girl is has been kept in the game because of what she could have been."   
"I don't understand."   
"I don't have enough time to explain. I need to get rid of this information off of my computer quickly. You need to help this girl. Go to the facility. I believe she may still be there, or at least you can use the equipment there."   
"Thank you mum." Asuna gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, this was the closest the two of them had been for a long time. She thought for a moment that maybe her mother did not hate the game or her as much as she had thought before.   
Not wanting to waste anytime Asuna jumped on her bike and cycled across town. The Kayabo facility was almost five miles away but she had to get there as soon as possible. As she peddled her way there she pulled out her phone and called Liz, telling her to meet her at the facility. Liz lived a lot closer than she did.   
"So what do you think we are going to find in here?" Liz asked as they stepped up to the door.   
"I don't know but I doubt it will be good."   
The door to the facility was chained but still slightly open. Both girls knew they could squeeze through the gap easily so they did. Inside it looked like the place hadn't been touched for a long time. They figured that once people woke up from the game the building was left derelict. The Nervgear company had gone bankrupt and they doubted anyone would want to put their business in there. Still they felt like they should be as quiet as they could be and practically tiptoed to the reception desk.   
"What are you doing?" Liz whispered to Asuna as she sat down at the computer.   
"Look this is still running. I'll just see if I can get into any of the security information." She turned on the computer and it sparked into life. The screen lit up and Asuna was faced with a login screen. Her fingers tapped away on it for a few moments until she finally managed to get into the system.   
"How did you do that?"   
"I figured Kayabo would have his own log in on the system so I tried a few different passwords. Turns out was more vain than we ever thought. Here look, the gamers were kept on the fifth floor. Let's go."   
"She won't still be there!" Liz called chasing after her friend. To their delight the lifts were still working and they rode them up to the fifth floor.   
"Didn't Kirito check this place out before?" Liz asked.   
"Yeah but I think they knew then that we would look here. They wouldn't expect us to come back again once we had ruled it out. Come on, there has to be someone here, why else would the electrics still work?" Asuna reasoned. "Look!" She pointed into a room. There on a bed was a man; he appeared to be inside a medicube.  
"Full dive, he could be in there for days and it would keep him alive and well." Asuna pushed into the room and stepped over to him. Liz went to follow her but a hand stopped her, something warm was wrapped around her face and blackness quickly took over. The last thing Liz saw was someone else grabbing Asuna.   
****************  
Your eyes fluttered open and you looked around. This was a new place, dark and cold. Pushing yourself up to sitting you saw the man and woman across the room. You tried to hear what they were talking about but their stealth level was too high. AS quietly as you could you tried to stand but the chains around your wrist clanked to loud, alerting your captures to your movements. The man smiled at you.   
"Ahh you're awake, I thought maybe I had lowered your HP too far!"   
"who are you?" You ask  
"We are the quest. Well it's more than that. Kirito made a mistake when he opened the seed up to the rest of the world. We were able to keep hold of some information and change it to suit us. We've been doing a little experiment of our own to see what would happen to you. We found you in the facility a few days after SAO started and we knew no one would miss you. No family at home and all the way across the world. It was easy really. " He laughed.   
"Don't go telling her everything, Mika. We need some mysteries left for her friends." The woman walked over to you both and took your face in her hand, your chin between her thumb and forefinger.   
"She isn't as pretty up close." She spat out.   
"No she's better, look at the skin, have you ever seen anything like it?" Mika said dreamily.   
"Get your brains out of your pants, Mika!"   
"Shut up, Kia, it's been four years and I haven't touched her yet. I can handle myself you know."   
"Touched me? You have my body? Out there in the real world." Your breath was coming out fast now.   
"Yes we do, and it so beautiful. You know all the other people kept losing weight and muscles when hey were inside Sword art online, but you. You are still as perfect as you were when you started the game. I do like to look at you."   
"That's disgusting!" You said with a grimace on your face.   
"I tell him that every day." Kia huffed.   
"So why are you in here now? Why do this?"   
"Because it's fun. We knew that you were good, so we used the game's main frame to adapt your abilities for our own agenda, and then you went and started speaking to that bloody Kirito. It was then that we knew what we had to do. I made sure Mika kept them all busy in the real world whilst I arranged for this little quest. I doubt even as a party they will be able to defeat all the monsters we have put in place. And guess what just before you woke up I got a message. We have two of them in the real world. No way they can help you now." Kia laughed.   
You looked at them, hoping whoever they had was in no real danger. A window appeared above Mika's head and he opened it to see a notification from the game.   
"Damn it, they've passed the third level already." He grunted.   
"This is your fault; you wanted to give them lower level monsters to start with. He'll get down to the sixth level in no time." Kia grumbled.   
"You wanted to stop him and you only put six levels in before they got to me and what you think you'll be the boss they can't defeat. You're idiots!" You laughed. "Kirito and his guild will get through that in no time and you two don't stand a chance against him."   
"Easily fixed." Kia said with a grin on her face. Without another word she logged out of the game.   
"You know I think maybe whilst she's gone we could have a little fun. This green dress of yours is pretty but you know it would look a lot better on the floor." Mika stalked back towards you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think of the story so far


	3. Chapter 3

Kirito slashed his sword downwards and another monster died. Behind him Klien and the others were fighting two of the large green creatures. He knew he should stay and help defeat all of them before he moved on but his body was urging him to charge forwards. He was focused solely on making his way through the caves and finding you. Though he wanted to go no he turned when he heard his sister's call. They were being overpowered by the creatures who were now crowding around them. He equipped Excalibur and jumped back over to them. Using the sword magic he had perfected over his time in ALO. He struck a monster before it hit Sugu and it's attention turned on him. The battle on the fourth floor of the caves was a hard one. They all fought harder than they had on any of the other floors. When the battle had finished they rushed to the door and tried to open it. No matter how they pushed or pulled it wouldn't budge and then a panel slid down in front of them.   
"It's a map lock." Klien said.   
"A what?"   
"I haven't seen one in a VRMMORPG before. They are usually on handheld games and the like. Why would we have one here?"   
"They are doing everything they can to make sure I don't get there. I bet you anything that it will have to be who solves it." Kirito said his shoulders falling once more. Klien looked at the panel again reading the instructions to the puzzle. He sighed, closing his eyes and bowing his head.   
"He's right. It has to be him."   
"I've never been good at these things." Kirito huffed, pulling himself over to the panel. He used his fingerprints to sign into the puzzle and it began. For the first part he had to get a small ball through a maze without it falling through any of the holes on the board. With his breath held just behind his teeth he managed it. He sighed as the next game came up.   
"What is it?" Sugu asked over his shoulder.   
"General knowledge questions. I don't know anything unless it's to do with these games." His shoulders fell even further.   
"Come on maybe they will be about the game." Agil said hopefully.   
Kirito clicked into the first question, he passed it, and the second was close, the third a guess and then the fourth. A question about what happened to Apple Company in 2023. A bead of sweat formed on his forehead.   
"I was in the game, I have no idea what happened." He thought to himself, not wanting the others to know that he hadn't caught up on all the news yet. He looked at the options 'What will happen if I get this wrong?' Kirito wondered, his finger coming down to press on the third option. It was a guess that cost him dearly. Small glittering flecks of white appeared around them. The cave walls faded out and the group found themselves once more at the bottom of the mountain.   
"I got it wrong!" Kirito said his whole body falling to his knees.   
"It's okay, Kirito, we can try again. We know what the monsters are now so we can do this quicker." Klien said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.   
"Wait I have an idea. This could be quicker if we get all our friends in to help." Sugu said.   
"That could take hours to get everyone here."   
"Well okay hold on." She opened up her menu bar and went into her friend's list. She skimmed through for all the ones who were currently online and sent them a distress call message.   
Almost instantly people started transporting to them.   
**************  
Asuna woke up and looked around her.   
"Where am I?" She said out loud noticing her voice was scratchy. Liz was beside her still unconscious. She could hear people moving about somewhere in the room, she tried to move but she was bound to a chair just as Liz was. Asuna strained her neck to see a woman stood at a console typing away.   
"Who are you?" She called.   
"I'm a mystery." She said in an uninterested tone.   
"What have you done with (Y/N)?"   
The woman looked over at Asuna and smiled.   
"We're going to see how much we can put her through before she dies."   
Asuna's eyes went wide.   
The woman walked away from the console.   
"I've made it so that your little friends will take almost four days to get passed the caves by then, little (Y/N) sorry Hamia as she's known there will have gone through so much of her own trials. Already we've had her body inside the games for almost four years. She's faired pretty well so far but now….now we are going to crank it up a bit. See what she is really made of. From here, from this place we have full access to the game's servers, we can do whatever we want, and with the use of the medicubes we can do whatever we want inside the game as well. "   
"You're monsters!"   
"No we are gods! We've created a whole life for her. Sure she had no friends and she couldn’t play the game properly but she had a good life. Till now." There was more than a little evil in her words and it made Asuna feel sick. She remembered back to her own time locked inside the ALO game with Nobuyuki Sugo. He had held her in a bird cage and spoke everyday on how he had planned on using her body. If it hadn’t been for Kirito coming to save her she would have been violated beyond her own belief. She was sure this woman and whoever she was working with would surely do the same to you. Asuna fought against her bonds, struggling so much that she toppled her chair and smacked into the Liz. It caused her friend to wake and she almost instantly assessed the situation and started trying to struggle out of her bods. The woman came running over to them and attempted to put them back but Asuna was able to get one of her arms free and smacked the woman hard in her chest. The woman fell back and it gave Asuna just enough time to throw her own body against the wall, breaking the chair and her bonds. The two of them rushed into each other and started to fight. Liz tried to keep her eyes on what was happening but they both moved so much she could hardly keep up with them. Then Asuna was beside her pulling at the ropes around her.  
"Come on, we don't have much time." Asuna ran over to the console and looked into the system the woman had been working on.   
"She's making him answer general knowledge questions. He doesn't know anything unless it's about games and computers. Okay I have to change this." Asuna started typing away on the keyboard.   
**********************  
With twenty four people fighting through the caves they had made it back to the fourth floor in no time and Kirito stood once more in front of the puzzle. He got the ball threw and he took in a long deep breath before clicking to the next round. A message popped up on the screen in front of him.   
'General knowledge of Kirito and SAO.'   
"What?"   
Everyone crowded around him.   
"It's changed." HE clicked into the first question.   
'In what level did Kirito first gain his heavy boots?"   
"They are questions about me." He said answering the first one. After the next three questions a new message popped up.   
'Well done Kirito. We have the woman here I don't know where (Y/N) yet, but you can go get Hamia.'   
"Asuna!" Kirito breathed out.   
He quickly explained what the message had meant to everyone else and they were through the fifth floor.   
************************  
You were lying on the ground, you thought if blood was a thing in this world you would have been covered in it. All over your body there were slices of you missing, the red glow of injury taking their places. Your breath was ragged and kept catching in your throat. You looked up to your health bar and saw that it was already below 50%. You hadn't been that low since part way through SAO. Not that you had much time to think about it as Mika's sword came back down, slicing through your arm. You screamed in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begins with a flash back to the Beta testing.

"Hey, do you need help?"   
"Why would I need help?"   
"I don't know, I guess you just looked like you did." He said brushing the back of his neck.   
"What is it with you guys? I've hardly a chance to fight by myself; you're all always asking if I need help." She huffed.   
His face went red and started walking away.   
"Hey, I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you."   
She watched him walk away and felt herself regretting her actions.   
"Hey, my name Hamia. Just so you know."   
He turned back to her, smile wide on his face.   
"I'm Kirito."   
"How are you finding the game?"   
"Not bad, I enjoy it. I'm looking forward the full version."   
"Me two. It should be a good laugh."   
"Your avatar? How did you get that skin?"   
"Oh." She looked at her arms. "The green swirls, it was a quest, someone tried after me but it didn't come up for them. I guess we get a few special extras in here. I hope I can take it into the real game."   
"Yeah me to, it looks great."   
"Thanks."   
They were both silent for a moment just looking around themselves.   
"Well I suppose I better get going. I have to sign out for a bit. Maybe I'll see you later?" Kirito said nervously.  
"Yeah maybe." She smiled and watched him log out. 

**********************************  
Kirito was through the door and on the fifth floor, all around him he was surrounded by giant wasps, each one ready to shoot fire from their stingers. The gang behind him got into their positions and were ready for the fight. Kirito threw the first blow sending the wasp back reeling in pain. A growl rumbled somewhere in the far distance and from the shadows of the cave room hooves stomped against the floor. They watched as two puffs of breath came out of large round nostrils.   
"What the hell is that?" Klien shouted as they creature came further into view. IT had the legs of a horse and the body of a lion. Its head was far too large for its body and had six eyes all starring down at them.   
"Agil, Sugu, Klien, Shino, Silica and Argo with me, the rest of you fight the wasps. Keep them away from us!" Kirito shouted as he rushed forward. The group followed him and they all charged the creature at once. It swiped them away easily, sending all seven of them to the floor.   
'Come on Asuna help us out a bit!' Kirito thought to himself as he jumped back up to his feet. With both swords in his hands he stomped back into the fight. It was hard and brutal but eventually he heard the other group finishing with the wasps. They came forward ready to fight and they all switched so they would be up front. Kirito took the moment to catch his breath, looking down at the cut on his chest. It was deep and red and he could have sworn he could really feel it.   
AS he stood there a screen appeared above them and a woman's face smiled down at them, she was holding Asuna around her neck with a hand over her mouth.   
"Looks like you're doing pretty well, too bad this creature can't be killed. Every time you get his life down to 3 he will automatically go back up to full health. There is no way you can stop him." She laughed. Kirito scowled at her. It looked as if she was thinking for a few minutes before she spoke again.   
"Ahh Kirito. I think maybe a new game would be fun. You have two choices. Two girls and you can only save one. In five minutes if you're still alive I will open the door to the last room and where you can save Hamia. Neither I nor Mika will stand in your way. You can take her, or you can leave the cave and I won't kill our little friend here." She laughed again shoved Asuna against the wall causing her head to hit against it hard. She then pulled a gun from behind her back and pointed it Asuna.   
"Five minutes, Hero!" The screen clicked off and Kirito stood there frozen, only his eyes moved to blink at the empty space on the ceiling.   
'How do I choose? Asuna has been fighting with me for years, we have been through so much together, and she is my truest of friends. Still I have known Hamia from the beginning. We share a bond much greater than friendship; we understand each other. I can't let either of them die, I can't, I can't. I don't know what to do.' "I don't know what to do." He said out loud.   
"There has to be a way around this!" Klien said trying to hold back the creature with his sword.   
Agil ran up to Kirito.   
"its okay, Sugu signed out, she is calling Liz right now. They'll save Asuna and you can go through the door." He said putting a hand on Kirito's shoulder. Above them the screen popped up again this time it was split. On the right they saw Asuna's face, she was against the wall and the gun was in shot, on the left was Hamia. She had not fared well in the sixth room. Her body was damaged badly. That was the moment Kirito's heart sank into the pit of his stomach.   
"She's….she's bleeding." His voice wasn't much louder than a whisper and a tear formed in the corner of his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Your eyes opened and you were lying on a hospital bed several people were bussing around you. Your eyes slowly refocused and you looked around yourself. You could hear someone outside trying desperately to get into you. A nurse noticed that you were awake and came over to you, she slowly slid the nervgear from your head and set it down on the table beside the bed.   
"Wh…Who is out there?" You say with a scratchy voice.   
"Hold on I'll let him in."   
The nurse went to the door and stepped outside for a moment before coming back in with a dark haired teenager beside her.   
"Hamia! (Y/N)!" Kirito came running up to your side grabbing hold of your hand.   
"You did it! You saved me."   
"I did." Kirito screwed up in his face in confusion. "But I don't remember how I did it."   
"It doesn't matter now. Just get me out of here."   
He nodded and went over to the nurses. A set of clothes were brought over to you and you slipped into them before Kirito came back to you.   
"So what do I call here?" You asked.   
"Oh, yeah my name is Kasuto." He held out his hand for yours.   
"(Y/N)" You both laughed and he led you out of the hospital down to his motorbike. You were surprised how easily you were walking around given that you had been in the game for four years. Your body seemed to be in perfect health. You could remember everything that had happened in the game but the last you recalled was Mika hitting you once more and a door opening, then you were waking up. Perhaps your mind had simply forgotten it like the way you forget dreams as you wake up. Still Kazuto didn't remember either; so could it be more?   
You wrapped your arms around his waist as he drove the motorbike.   
"So what do you want to see first?" He asked you over his shoulder. You thought for a moment.   
"The park; the one with giant pond in it." Kazuto smiled wide and sped off towards the central park in the city. The two of you walked along the grass together side by side. Kazuto was longing to hold your hand but he kept his still at his sides. He was nervous that maybe you didn't want that with him.   
Eventually you both sat down beside the pond. You loved to look at the water and see the fish swimming around. Something here was wrong though. As you watched one of the fish seemed swim directly through another one.   
"Did you see that?"   
"See what?"   
"That fish, it was like a glitch." You said starring hard at the water.   
"No way, that can't be right; we would know if this was a game (Y/N). I woke up in my bedroom, the same place I was when I logged in. There is no way anyone in the servers could know that." Kazuto said. You could tell he was trying to convince himself as well as you.   
"Do you have your phone? Can you call the others?" Any of them?" You asked feeling more frantic with every second. He dialled the number of his friends though none of them were answering.   
"Asuna!" His eyes went wide. I never went to see if she was okay!"   
"Where is she?"   
"The facility, come on its just over here." He grabbed your hand and the two of ran as fast you could across the park, down a through roads and over a bridge when you came to the gateway to the facility. It looked beautiful, exactly as you had seen on it the first day you came to Japan.  
"No, this isn't right. I saw this place a few days ago it was derelict, practically falling apart." Kazuto said his heart pounding in his chest. Together you walked up and through the open doors, people buzzed around as if it was any other day.   
"What the hell is going on?" You whisper.   
A man in white coat, with smart hair and glasses stepped up to you, he was holding a clipboard in his hand.   
"Good afternoon Kazuto. We have been waiting for your arrival for some time now. You are late for your meeting. The CEO of the company should know better." He laughed.   
"CEO?"   
"Yes sir. Oh this is you playing one of your games again isn't it? You get me every time." He laughed again, the board is waiting for you, come with me." He turned on his heel and sauntered away to the elevators.   
"What the hell?" You felt Kazuto's grip on your hand tighten and you stayed close to his side as you followed the man. He led you out on to the eighth floor and down to a closed door. On the inside there was around thirty people sat around a long wooden table, all of them dressed in suits. At the head of the table stood a woman you knew you recognised, you just couldn't place her.   
"Ahh you are here, please sit. I apologise sir, but we started without you. I hope you do not mind." She gestured to two places for you both to sit down at the head of the table.   
"We have been speaking about the game. It seems the servers will be up for beta testing within the week. Fifty people have been selected for the trial and their software is being sent out to them this afternoon. "   
"Which game is this?" Kazuto asked.  
"Our newest version of Sword Art Online. Now we have worked out the bugs we can market the game again, this time with no worries of the last glitch." The woman smiled, with her head cocked to one side.   
"Glitch? You call that a glitch? It's the farthest thing from a glitch I have ever seen!" You couldn't help your outburst.   
"I am sorry, (Y/N) I understand that being an ex-player has some repercussions on your emotions however being Kazuto's wife does not give you permission to interfere with the company."   
"Ex player? I woke up this morning!" You said standing up.   
"My wife?" You heard Kazuto say beside you. You looked down at him.   
"This place isn't real!" You whispered to him. Kazuto stood up and took your hand again.   
"I am very sorry but you will have to do the rest of this meeting without me, I need to take my wife home, she is not feeling well today. I believe you are all capable of your jobs and know what you are doing. I leave it all down to you for the time being. If you will excuse me." He nodded his head once and then guided you out of the door. As soon as the door closed the two of you started running down the corridor.   
"What do we do?"   
Kazuto stopped suddenly and flicked his hand bringing up the menu bar.   
"We really are still in the game." He said defeated.   
"What the hell is this?" Kazuto looked to you when you spoke, his eyes going wide.  
"You're bleeding!" A lash of a memory came back to him of seeing you on a screen and a trail of blood making its way down your forehead. Your hand went up to the cut on your head.   
"But this is a game I shouldn't be bleeding real blood should I?"   
"Not unless, what if they are hurting your real body? You've been inside the game for so long maybe it affects you in a different way now."   
You both stood there starring at each other.   
"Log out Kirito." You said. He looked at you like you had gone mad.   
"You have to log out right now and fight this in the real world. We can't do anything in here if they can keep changing the game."   
He knew you were right but he didn't want to go.   
"Kirito," You took his hand in yours, "You can do this; you can save us. You are the hero of this world, the greatest and bravest; there is nothing you cannot do. Go now, save everyone from this nightmare." He nodded to you, wanting to believe your words, though his hand still hovered over the logout button. You lent forward and pressed your lips to his softly, moving your hand up and guiding his finger to the button. Kirito was logged out leaving you alone in the facility.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter skims the beginning of rape so if this is a trigger please do not read.   
> Thanks

Asuna starred down the barrel of the gun, her eyes darting to her unconscious friend on the floor.   
"So who do you think he will choose?" Kia asked with an evil smile.   
"He doesn't need to choose. You won't win."   
A phone started ringing and they both turned to Liz on the floor.   
"I see, send friends to come and save you whilst he goes into the cave. It won't work, I'll kill you long before your friends can stop me."   
Now was time for Asuna to smile.   
"I have been playing MMO's for a long time now, it gave me a little obsession with weapons. I researched them all."   
"So?"   
"So I am making the choice for Kirito. He can save Hamia from the cave and your partner. I will take the gun."   
Asuna's shoulders squared and she sat up straighter, all traces of fear disappearing from her face. Kia pointed the gun more determinedly at the young girl.   
"You'll die!" Kia said.   
Asuna said nothing but looked at her with determination in her eyes.   
"Are you sure? I mean it ruins the game for me a little bit. I did so want to see how he would win."   
"The one thing you forgot about Kirito is that he is not a lone player."   
"Yes he is, he has always been known as the lone player."   
Asuna smiled.   
"Lone players don't have friends. They don't have people around them, who rally to his side. Kirito is not a lone player, he has a guild and he is our leader. I'll take the gun, please."   
The panic was showing on Kia's face, her breath coming in quick secessions. She drew her bottom lip in to her mouth and bit down on it.   
Liz stirred on the floor and footsteps could be heard in the corridor.   
"You could end this now, if you just use the gun and kill me." Asuna said once more.   
"No, Asuna." Liz said weakly from the ground, her eyes not completely open yet.   
"Its okay, Liz. This will end it."   
The door burst open and Sugu stood her hands clutching to the door frame. Kia, turned aiming the gun at her.   
"Shoot her." Asuna said flatly.  
"You're crazy!" Kia shouted over her shoulder.   
"We all choose the gun, shoot us all and then kill the others in the game. Should be easy for you. That's what you wanted isn't it to be a god? To determine life and death for people so do it. Shoot her and be done with it!" Asuna was starting to get angry with her capture.   
Kia's eye twitched as she looked between the girls. Asuna was slowly standing up and approaching her.   
"You don't have the guts to do it do you? All talk and no action!"   
"Come any closer and I will kill you!" The gun span back round to Asuna the barrel only inches away from her face.   
"I'll take the gun." Asuna said each word slowly and deliberately, her voice calm and gentle. Kia was puffing out her breath, eyes wide and starring.   
"You don't understand! I have to do this!"   
"Why?"   
Kia turned away from them all, making her back vulnerable to them, her head bowed. She raised her arm and dropped the gun to the ground before turning back to them.   
"You may be children but all three of you rushing me at once, it was too much you were too strong. I was overpowered." She sunk down to her knees.   
The three girls looked to each other in the silence of the room. Sugu stepped forward grabbing up the rope from the floor that had previously bound Asuna to the chair. She took hold of Kia's wrists and tied them around her back. Asuna picked up the gun.   
"I don't understand why were you so happy to die? To gamble with our lives?" Liz said still a little shocked.   
"I knew she wouldn't shoot us." Asuna said with a smile.   
Both her friends looked at her, silently asking for an explination.   
"It isn't a real gun. When she pointed it at me I could see the barrel closely and it's blocked. The gun has been deactivated, if she has pulled the trigger nothing would have happened. There are no bullets in this see." She aimed it Liz and fired, nothing but a click of the hammer hitting the pin. They all laughed.   
A huffing Kazuto appeared at the door, sweat dripped rom his forehead.   
"Asuna? You're okay?"   
"Yes Kazuto. We are all fine. Why are you here? You should be saving Hamia!"   
"I don't know we have to check the game change the rules. I made it through the door, but then we woke up and it was in a world like this one. Everything was almost the same except the facility was still working and I was…well that doesn't matter but we need to find (Y/N)'s body. Do you know where she is?"   
Kia looked up at him.  
"They changed the game again?" she seemed genuinely confused.   
"What do you mean they? It was you."   
"No we have just been looking after Hamia, caretaking I suppose. There is someone else who calls the shots. They are the ones who have her body."   
Kazuto dived forward grabbing Kia's collar and pulling her up to him.   
"Where is she?" He growled at her.   
"There is a mausoleum at the graveyard, they work out of there. It's where they have her."   
"Liz, Sugu, bring the other one out of the game and tie him up as well. Asuna come with me?" They all agreed and Asuna and Kazuto where darting out of the door.   
*********************************  
You were stood in the corridor watching the space that Kirito had just occupied when you heard more footsteps behind you. Spinning round you saw the man from before, the clipboard still tucked under his arm.   
"Hamia, I thought you had left with your husband? Or is he taking his time?"   
"Taking his time. You know what he is like." You said hoping to act as normal as you could.   
"Why don't you come with me? You can wait in comfort in the office if you wish."   
"No, no I'm fine. I think I'll just make my way downstairs." You smiled at him before starting to wonder towards the elevators.   
"I think maybe that is not a good idea." You turn back to him ready to tell him you can do what you want when his face changed and now you were faced with Mika once more. Your pulse raced as you tried to figure out what to do. With a forced smile he grabbed your arm and dragged you in to the closest room.   
"This new world that they created is fun, I had a look at your stats, and they've taken it all away from you. Whilst you are here you have no defences against me." He pushed you up against the wall, the grip on your arms starting to hurt   
"Do you know what is really fun? Since you have been in here for so long the game doesn't know that you're in a game any more so anything that happens to you in here, happens out there. Like that pretty little cut on your forehead. You're losing blood in the real world as we speak."   
"You're a monster!" You spit out.   
"No not yet, but I will be." He smiled again, showing all of his teeth and your stomach clenched.   
Mika's hand moved from your arm and moved the fabric of your shirt aside, running his fingers over your pae skin till he reached your breasts.   
"Mmmm so soft. They really do know how to create an avatar these days." Without a word of warning further Mika ripped the buttons of your shirt exposing your skin to him and he latched his mouth to your neck, his fingers trailing over your body. You tried to squirm away from him but his body was too strong for you. He pulled back and used the back of his hand to slap across your face. Pain shot through you and you were sure your jaw would be broken in the world. He lifted you up and carried you across the room dropping you unceremoniously on the desk.   
"In here you are mine and I can do whatever I want to you." He laughed. He hit you again before pulling at your jeans. A tear fell from your eyes. 'please Kirito, save me, before it is too late'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to give me Kudos if you are enjoying this story or comment and let me know what you think.   
> Thanks


End file.
